


The Moon and the Wolf

by sunfish_sunfish



Category: Gintama
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, courtesan??? AU? Idk, kinda embarrassing aaa, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish_sunfish/pseuds/sunfish_sunfish
Summary: Why does the wolf howl at the moon? Because it cannot happen. She was his forbidden pleasure, what he could never have, what he would destroy himself to have and what he would destroy himself for having. OkiKagu non-explicit lemon oneshot





	The Moon and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Wow, I'm kinda embarrassed after making this, but I've always wanted try this kinda writing. Anyway, hope you like!

_Her head fell back_.

His lips trailed down her neck with hot kisses.

_She murmured something, twisting, although in agony or pleasure, even she didn't know._

His hands cupped her burning face, captured her brilliant eyes, trapped her rose-bud lips.

_She made a muffled sound as their tongues met, slowly_   _sliding over each other like serpents._

He stroked her back, his hands played with the silk fire hair.

_She trembled. Yes, it wasn't one or the other but both agony and pleasure._

He let go of her mouth and the tongue slid down her neck.

_She sighed, the sweetness almost physically coiling around her._

He looked into her eyes once more. She was flailing, trying to stay afloat on the crashing surges, but then her head finally disappeared under the sea of lust.

_She flung herself onto him and he grabbed her, the embrace fierce now, no longer a gentle calling but an entwined longing._

He tore off the barriers between them and they tumbled onto the soft grass, exquisite caresses from the clovers on their naked skin.

_She looked up. The sparkling crystals suspended above were nothing to those blood-red rubies. She flicked strands of sandy hair playfully before nipping the tip of his ear._

He took a sharp breath, desire for her slamming down on him more painfully than ever before. He nuzzled her chest.

_Her back arched without her will, the moan escaping at last. He licked her, the being before her more animal than man, hungry, thirsty._

He rubbed his face on her, enticing more moans of pleasure as he felt her. She was beautiful and he longed for her, as the wolf cries for the moon.

But this is where it must end.  _Why?_ Because it cannot happen.  _But it is happening! Right now!_ She was his forbidden pleasure, what he could never have, what he would destroy himself to have and what he would destroy himself for having.

Why else does the wolf howl at the moon?


End file.
